Strange Connection
by move them hands
Summary: Sasuke has a bit too much at a friend's party and it's up to Juugo to help him home. JuuSasu


This was written as a gift fic for a favorite reviewer of mine on her birthday a while back. jess249

--

Sitting there Sasuke crossed his leg as he brought his arm up to rest his chin on his open palm. His eyes calmy surveyed the room, one foot tapping slowly as a small sigh built in his chest. He felt the cushion he was sitting on sink down as someone took the sit next to him, with a small roll of the eyes he let his sigh out.

A long moment of silence past and slowly the raven's eyebrow arched up, he was silently waiting for an overly annoying voice to flood his ear drum and ask him a million questions or try to shamelessly flirt with him or giggle obsessively. When nothing at all came, not even someone attaching themself to his side his head turned slightly to the left where the person had taken the spot next to him.

He didn't want to look obvious about his curiousity so he brought his hand up to run through his hair as he turned a little more to, seemingly, get a look out the nearby door. For a brief moment before turning back to stare at the crowd with a glare, he caught glimpse of an extremely tall man with thick dark orange locks that lay lazily around his head and stuck up slightly in the back and some other places.

Sasuke didn't really get a good look at the man's face but he could tell he wasn't a complete lose...the thing that struck him most was just how large the man was. The man wasn't fat, not at all, but he was like a giant with broad shoulders and a thick chest. Sasuke straightened himself out and leaned back in his spot, leaning a bit toward the man because the weight of the other kept the cushion leaning that way.

Before the Uchiha's lips could part to make a casual statement to try and bring up a conversation with the pleasantly silent man a blond blur passed infront of his vision before becoming it completely. "Naruto." He sighed dryly while leaning back to view the other completely. Naruto's eyes were glassed over and a light shade of pink burning over his cheeks as he swayed in his spot. The scent of whiskey burned into Sasuke's nostrils as Naruto's mouth burst open with laughter.

"Hey man come on this is a party and you've only had like one beer if that! Get your stubborn ass up and drink with me!" The blond only slurred a bit, barely noticable, as he heaved Sasuke up off the couch and away from the good looking stranger. Sasuke yanked his arm out of the blond's grip about three feet away from his previous spot and dusted himself off in an offended manner then glared up at his obnoxious blond friend.

"No thank you, Uzumaki...unlike you I know when to stop and I'm not interested in leaving here shit faced like the rest of you and your mis-" Sasuke was then cut off as Naruto shoved the mouth of a bottle in his mouth and grabbed the back of Sasuke's head and pulled back while tipping the bottle up. A cheer sounded from the side as Suigetsu rushed over and held the Uchiha with one arm and pinched his nose shut with the other.

At first Sasuke contemplated spitting and choking but then discided getting a mix of alcohol and drool all over his clothing would not be a very good sight and would only piss him off more so he squeezed his eyes shut and quickly gulped down the liquid that surged down his throat for about 15 seconds before the bottle was ripped away from his lips and Naruto's laughter belted through the room as Suigetsu highfived him.

Sasuke's face pinched into a bitter glare as he stepped forward and grabbed Naruto by the collar, "Fucking moron!" the Uchiha seethed as he brought his fist back. Amazingly even though completely wasted Naruto managed to catch the fist hurling toward him but when he tried to twirl out of the way he only stumbled back and fell on his ass on the floor. Sasuke looked ready to charge after him and kick him while he was down but suddenly he clutched his stomach and gave a queasy look.

The alcohol felt like it was burning through his throat and stomach as it churned inside him. He querked an eyebrow as he choked out. "What the hell did you give me, moron?!" Naruto just smiled broadly at him before whipping around and crawling out of sight somewhere into the crowd. The Uchiha growled as Suigetsu took the que and shot through the crowd chirping with laughter.

The raven haired man shut his eyes and turned around as he rubbed his temples, he opened his eyes and stared at the floor as he walked back to the couch he had been sitting. On the short distance back he felt a rather large hand smack on his back and hearty laughter, "Hey Uchiha, take a swig of this and tell me what you think! If freaking awesome..." there was a pause as Sasuke slowly turned his head to glare at the slightly older man before the other continued with a bit of a smirk.

"Your brother used to down a bottle of this stuff and only got a buzz! But I guess that yo-" again before the sentence was finished the cup was jerked out of the yammering man's hand and as Sasuke's better judgement screamed at him to just walk away the strong liquid burned down his throat. He glared at the man for a second before throwing the cup at him and continuing to walk back. At this time the alcohol started to tingle his brain. 'iGreat/i,' Sasuke's mind moaned as some jerk rammed into him, 'iNow I'm going to leave here with at the very least a buzz thanks to that moron. Urgh, I might even have to call a cab and leave my car behind/i.'

Sasuke plopped down on the couch after yelling at some ass to get out of what was once his spot, he barely registered the fact that the tall stranger was still there. He leaned back on the couch and let his legs sprawl out as he pinched his forehead, "I knew I shouldn't have let Uzumaki talk me into coming to this damn party...nothing but trouble." he groaned more to himself.

"Suigetsu did the same to me." A voice came from beside him that nearly made him jump at how deep the base was and how it vibrated through his body. He turned with a soft glare that was Uchiha for 'I'm paying attention to what you said because for some reason you intrigue me but I'm still better then you' and gave a little 'hn' in responce while he let his eyes travel over the orange haired man, now having a little right to do so.

The man's face was soft yet hard at the same time, chin a little squared like the nose, his eyes set back in a lazy yet demanding gaze as his eyebrows lay above perfectly lined but yet obviously not plucked. The man's hair framed his face perfectly and the black T-shirt made the image even better. After getting a good look of the man Sasuke nodded before turning around again and sighing softly as a warm tingling surged through his body.

"Blond morons seem to get anyone to do anything they want." Sasuke commented again. A soft 'mhm' came from the man beside him and he had to contain a smile smile that threatened to curl up his lips and instead smirked. He rarely came across someone who didn't want to talk his ear off or at least impress him in some way, he could feel the aloofiness roll of the man next to him and it was strangly comforting to know the man couldn't careless about entertaining Sasuke.

As Sasuke thought to himself for a moment he spaced out, wondering what, if anything, to say next. While his mind was slowly wandering off on its own and his body became more relaxed he fidgeted slightly when he felt the man's arm next to him nudge him gently. A soft, "Hn?" was all he could hum as his head rolled over and his slightly glazed eyes searched the stranger's face who was looking off into the crowd with a blank expression, Sasuke smiled softly.

"They are coming back." the deep voice purred through the Uchiha's body. Once the words registered he already heard the raucous nearing, the unmistakable laugh of one Naruto Uzumaki, number one trouble maker nearing with his right hand men Kiba and Suigetsu. A little bit of reality snapped back to Sasuke as he narrowed his eyes at the approaching trio, carrying what looked like a keg and a tube of some kind.

"Fuck this." Sasuke hissed and started to pull himself up, suddenly the world swirled and dropped to his feet as he leaned forward and his mouth parted as he groaned. He started to stumble away when he felt another arm link with his own and lead him safely across the building they were in and outside into the warm summer night. The Uchiha inhaled deeply before turning to his savior, when he saw the orange haired stranger standing there staring at him impassively he nearly gasped but held it in and instead optied for a slighlty unhinged mouth and raised brow. "Why did you get me out of there?" He brushed his hands down his pants as he took another breath and stood up straighter.

The other shrugged his left shoulder a bit and spoke softly, "Because they more then likely would have tried to do to me what they would have done to you if you had gotten away. I figured this way would be better for the both of us." Sasuke nodded slowly as he looked around for his car. As if sensing Sasuke's train of thought the other spoke up again, "I'm not sure if its safe for you to be driving in your condition." The Uchiha scoffed at the other as he turned and started walking.

"I'm not a fool, I know I'm not drunk but I also know I'm not in driving shape. I left my cellphone in my car so I wouldn't get it pick-pocketed and I'm going to call a cab." Sasuke spoke matter-of-factly as he shut his eyes and took another deep breath, in hopes of clearing his mind a little more.

"I can give you a ride if you wish." the voice was so calm and deep that it certainly had the effect of making the Uchiha a bit sleepy as he shook his head.

"I appreciate the offer but I still don't take rides from strangers." He stopped and looked at a nearby tree with a perplexed face.

"Though I suppose a cab driver is also a complete stranger and could still kill me or something...but I guess its more unlikely because they do this for a living...but what if I get a disgrunted cab driver and they want to take their frustrations out on me...or what if its someone who jacked a cab and is looking for someone to pick up to murder...I guess there is danger in any situation." Again he paused as he turned and looked the giant man up and down. The man's eyes seemed so calm but also like they were connecting completely with Sasuke that it made his heart lurch uncomfortably in his chest.

Sasuke wrinkled his nose, "I'll take my chances."

"Does that mean that you want me to give you a ride?" The stranger asked softly still.

"No, I meant with the psycho serial killer/rapist cab driver." Sasuke nodded to himself as he finally got to his car and managed to open his passenger door and fall into the seat. His hand smacked the glove box open.

"My name is Juugo." said the stranger from the door. Sasuke looked up and rose his eyebrow again.

"Now we aren't complete strangers. Again I would like to offer you a more convenient way home." This time Sasuke let a smile curl up the edge of his lips as he sighed.

"Sasuke." it was Juugo's turn to raise a brow. "My name, of course." Juugo nodded, his face still impassive. "Do you have a car of your own then, Juugo, or do you fancy driving mine?" Without responding Juugo started walking away, Sasuke huffed and glared at the retreating back before yanking himself out of the car. He stomped after Juugo whom quickly stopped beside a large SUV and opened the passenger door. Uchiha gave a quick glare at the man who had just snubbed him before climbing into the large automobile and clinking on his seatbelt. It only took a moment for the other to climb in next to him then for the vehicle to start up and pull away from the curb.

Sasuke spouted out a few directions, evidently Juugo wasn't really from around here, though he did have an apartment nearby, so he didn't know his way around yet so Sasuke would have to give step by step instructions. It would take about 25 minutes to get to Sasuke's apartment across town. About seven minutes had past when Sasuke's body just gave out and he fell asleep, forehead against Juugo's window.

Sasuke wasn't really a lightweight with alcohol but it did have the effect of making him extremely relaxed, sometimes to the point of passing out. He moaned slightly in his sleep as his head rolled to the side. Juugo's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before he called out, "Sasuke. pause Sasuke, wake'up I need more directions." His arm extended out and his fingers pressed into the Uchiha's arm as he called out the others name again. He paused and glared ahead as he smacked the other's face gently and continued to call out.

Juugo thought for a few minutes as he pulled over to the side of the road and continued to try and wake the sleeping Sasuke but only received grumbled half words and growls. If he went back to the party who knows who would be sober enough to give him accurrate directions, Juugo sighed to himself as he checked his mirrors before turning around. 'iIts not like I'm going to rape him or touch him in anyway...I'll just take him back to my place and let him sleep it off./i'

Pulling into the parking lot of his apartment complex Juugo looked over at the sleeping dark haired man. He exited his side and walked over to Sasuke's, carefully he opened the door and tossed the Uchiha over his shoulder and wrapped his arm around the back of Sasuke's thighs and shut the door. It looked like the man was simply caring a bag of laundry the way he carelessly walked up the four flights of stairs to his door. Once inside he looked around. He didn't have a couch because he wasn't home enough and he never watched tv which explained why he also didn't have on of those either. His needs were simple which is why he only had a bed, dresser, clothes, and a kitchen with some food.

He looked to his bedroom door and decided why not, he made it to his door quickly and unloaded the sleeping man on his twin sized mattress. Since he moved in he hasn't been able to get up enough money to buy a new mattress that he could fit on completely but it didn't really bother him, he liked his feet hanging off the mattress. He gently pulled off the other man's shoes and went to start wrapping him in blankets when suddenly the body jerked forward and he felt fingers grip the collar of his shirt. He looked up impassively with a raised brow straight into the glare of Sasuke. "What the hell are you doing? Where the hell am I?!" Juugo squeezed the Uchiha's wrists until the fingers released him and leaned back.

"You passed out before you could give me the rest of the instructions so I brought you to my apartment till you slept it off." the orange-haired man stated matter-of-factly in a low voice, face still showing no emotion, never looking away from the half hearted glazed over glare. Sasuke 'hn'ed in responce before tearing his eyes from the silently observing man to look around the room he was in. Juugo moved to walk away but stopped when Sasuke called out to him and asked where he was going. Juugo turned and looked at him.

"To take you home of course." he turned to walk away again but stopped when Sasuke called out to him again. There seemed to be a war of emotions flickering across Sasuke's face as he contemplated on whether or not to go back to his empty home or just stay here for one night. Again as if sensing his inner tormoil Juugo's voice came back to him, "If you want you can stay here for as long as you need." Without his premission a relieved sigh broke through Sasuke's lips as he sagged noticably. Juugo nodded and turned to his closet where he retrieved another blanket and a sheet to make a small bed next to his own where he would sleep.

Sasuke watched him with steady eyes, the burning of the alcohol now lessened but still streaming through him, he felt warm and a fuzzy sensation swirled in his stomach, 'iGod I can't believe I'm buzzed./i' He shifted on the bed, Juugo's eyes looked up to his with a curious expression. "Are you not comfortable?" Sasuke shook his head and leaned back more.

"I just don't feel right kicking you off your own bed...I mean it seems a little rude, I'll sleep on the floor its only fair." Sasuke pulled himself off the bed and lost his footing and fell forward. He was a little surprised when instead of coming face to face with the floor his nose buried into something hard yet squishy at the same time and strong arms wrapped around his back. A thick scent of man musk and some kind of body spray over powered his senses.

He moaned softly into the chest as his fingers gripped the back of the man's shirt as he pulled himself upright. He pulled back and looked into Juugo's face, he could feel the slight tingle of a blush burning across the top of his nose while his hands came forward and gripped the front of the shirt. "You..uh smell really good." He didn't pull away anymore, the warmth was more then inviting and it was causing his head to swim.

"Thank you." came the short reply, Sasuke's head dropped as a shudder rocked his body and his breath caught. 'iOh, that voice is so amazing./i' the Uchiha's buzzing mind whispered as he pulled himself closer. 'iI'm acting like a whore! but oh god I haven't gotten any in three years and he is so damn hot./i' "If you are cold I could give you another blanket, Sasuke." Like a cat in heat Sasuke suddenly rubbed the front of his body against Juugo's as he shuddered and buried his face into the thick neck. Juugo tensed at this strange change in attitude.

"Or maybe you could just wrap yourself around me." Sasuke's voice rolled across his skin.

"If you are feeling too dizzy to walk on your own I'll help you back to the bed." Juugo made to walk forward but stopped as Sasuke pulled back and glared at him. Sasuke's arm came up and his fingers slid into Juugo's hair and pulled the man down to where his face hovered over his, a soft minty scent drafted from Juugo's mouth. "You don't know what you are asking for, Sasuke." Juugo stated in a deeper more serious voice that shuddered slightly.

"Don't tell me what I do or do not know, Juugo." Sasuke hissed then shut off room for anymore argument as he pulled Juugo down and sealed his lips with his own. The Uchiha felt Juugo's fingers dig into his sides while another tremor ran through the giant man. He moved back to were his lips almost brushed against the others while he spoke, "I feel drawn to you Juugo, and I know you have to feel it to...Don't fight me." Sasuke's free hand traveled down the front of the black shirt before pushing underneath and pressing flat against seemingly rock hard abs, Juugo and Sasuke both groaned at the contact as the hand pressed up higher and Sasuke's lips claimed Juugo's again. 'iFreaking hell, what am I doing?! I shouldn't be fucking with some stranger, urgh god I'm so hard already. I'm going to kill Naruto./i'

At that moment he felt a deep moan rape through his mouth when his hand finally brushed across a large pink nipple, Sasuke smirked against the frozen lips as his palm rubbed across it once more and Juugo's hips pressed forward slightly as his breathe hitched. The raven haired man's lips pulled away and pressed back down and started to kiss and nibble gently along the strong jawline while his fingers continued to tease Juugo, whom was getting more and more aroused.

Part of Juugo's mind screamed at him to just put Sasuke down while the other screamed to continue, he felt torn as his left hand caressed gently up Sasuke's back to rest between the other's shoulder blades and pull the man closer. Nothing and everything felt right about this, they knew they shouldn't yet something else pulled them together and wouldn't let them go and it wasn't just the small amount of alcohol churning in Sasuke's body.

Juugo's eyes slid shut as Sasuke's teeth sunk into the flesh just above the throbbing vein in his neck, he groaned softly and let his head fall back allowing more room for the raven haired man to work with.

'iJust stop now and walk off/i' they both thought at the same time.

Sasuke's fingers pinched the hardening nipple and twisted slightly as his tongue ran soothingly across his new bite mark. Juugo managed to use one of his hands to pull Sasuke's shirt off, only separating the both for a moment. Both palms pressed flat against Juugo's abs and traveled up slowly as the Uchiha raised up on his tiptoes and claimed Juugo's lips again and pressed his tongue forward, trying to deepen the kiss. A bit sloppy at first their kiss quickly straightened out as Juugo's fingers wrapped in the silky strands of Sasuke's hair and tilted the man's head to the right as he tilted to the left and let his tongue fight back against Sasukes.

'iNothing good ever comes from fucking a stranger. Tell him your sorry that this shouldn't have happened. This isn't smart./i both their minds pleaded at the same time. As their minds pleaded with them to stop their bodies took on a life of their own.

Juugo's arms raised over his head and bent forward at the same time as Sasuke finally managed to pull the shirt up. The dark orange haired man had to pull his shirt off the rest of the way when Sasuke could no longer reach that high. He flung it across the room and sighed contently as Sasuke set out with lips, teeth, and tongue to explore his heaving chest. There was a strange fluttering in their stomachs as they pressed against each other, each touch made strange sensations surge through them. Juugo walked Sasuke back slowly as he moaned at Sasuke's ministrations.

The Uchiha's legs came into contact with the edge of the bed and automatically he started leaning back as Juugo held him tightly against his chest while he lowered them both on the small mattress. Sasuke crawled up backwards, never taking his thin pink lips from Juugo's deeply lightly tanned chest. Once situated comfortably something hit Sasuke's mind. 'iHe has me bottoming?! Uchiha's do NOT bottom!/i' thoughts of stopping suddenly thrown aside.

His arms quickly wrapped around the broad shoulders as his legs wrapped with the others until he had the other flipped below him. Juugo's expression stayed the same as before but now he also had a bit of pink tinge burning across his cheeks. Sasuke straddled the larger man's lap and leaned forward. He ran his tongue lightly over the man's left nipple as one hand went down and started to undo Juugo's buckle, once that was undone he used both hands to unbutton the top button then unzip the pants and move them down.

He got to about mid-thigh before it got too awkward to pull down the rest of the way by himself. His teeth grinded the nipple gently as Juugo kicked his pants off. Strong fingers moved up his back in a tender almost loving way causing Sasuke's eyes to slam shut as his chest heaved and he ground down against Juugo's member. Both moaned lowly as Sasuke's head rolled back. He gripped Juugo's shoulders as the man undid his pants for him and managed to pull them and his boxers off at the same time. Warm air wrapped around his body as he shuddered at Juugo's gentle touches and kisses.

'iThis may be stupid, horrible, and the complete wrong thing to do...but I don't know if I can live if it doesn't happen./i' Sasuke looked down into Juugo's face and had to bite his lip as his heart swelled in his chest and caught in his throat. He didn't know what it was but something strong connected him to this man, its like they were intimately acquainted with each other and they were only now reaffirming that were already joined together in some mysterious way.

The feel of his acheing erection rubbing against the clothed member of the other was nice but wasn't what the Uchiha wanted. Gripping the elastic of Juugo's underwear he pulled down, gently over the member then quickly as far down as he could. The tall man got the hint and sat up a little more, pressing his chest against Sasuke's and initiating another kiss as his arms went around the lithe man to pull his boxers over his bent up knees then off his feet effectively removing them. He brought his hands back to hold the Uchiha closer, one arm wrapping around the man's lower back while the other came forward and held Sasuke's face closer as their kiss deeped to a maddening level. Suddenly without any warning Sasuke was whipped around and his back pressed to the sheet below and his arms held over his head.

Sasuke looked up with slightly wide eyes as Juugo smiled menaciousingly. A moment passed where panic started to build in the Uchiha's chest, before he could voice that concern Juugo's lips were abruptly pressed to his and the others tongue shot into his gasping mouth. Sasuke moaned as the thick tongue swirled around his own and kept it back, making no room for fight, pulling his tongue back the towering man bite down on Sasuke's lower lip and smirked at the groan that breezed through as Sasuke bucked forward.

"Mmm, Sasuke you do like it rough." Juugo's voice was different somehow then the previous times he spoke, it was low, husky, like it was hanging from the edge, teasing, yet dead serious as it pulsed through him. Sasuke shut his eyes and shook his head, he couldn't let someone dominant him...it just wouldn't happen.

He opened his mouth to speak but a moan came out instead as his head burrowed back into the pillow. Juugo's teeth immersed themself into the space between shoulder and neck then pleasantly thick lips fastened around the area and gave long powerful sucks before Juugo's tongue swiped over the area. A deep chuckle rumbled in the orange haired man's chest as he pulled back and started to leave small bite marks down his chest until he got to Sasuke's navel.

By this time Sasuke was panting furiously and his eyes barely focused, Juugo's fingers liked to tease his throbbing erection but never stroke or pump it. Sasuke couldn't tell if this was torture or not but whatever it was he was begging for more. Whimpers and small cries escaped his lips as he bucked needily at Juugo's broad chest.

Juugo smirked softly as his tongue came out and swirled around the tiny hole in Sasuke's lower belly as one arm wrapped around the raven's back. Strong fingers massaged thickly muscled ass cheeks as the owner's mouth continued to tease from the front. Juugo reached under the bed and retrieved his small bottle of lube, he may not get any action that often but he was still a male therefore always had at least one bottle nearby. He coated a few fingers in the oozy stuff before forcing Sasuke to bend his legs up and spread them apart. Sasuke heaved a grunt as he felt the first finger slid in. 'iUchihas...do not.../i' A raspy moan weezed through his lips as that single burly finger found a spot somewhere inside him and jabbed into it.

His thighs spread apart farther as his head pressed into the pillow, 'iFuck Uchihas everywhere./i' "More." he groaned while pressing his ass down on the finger, he sighed slightly when a second slicked up finger was introduced. Juugo's tongue flicked across the top of his slit before his mouth leisurely took in part of the member. He smiled around the cock as Sasuke's fingers gripped the sheets tightly and his toes curled. Finally a third finger was introduced as Juugo started to bob his head. "God, Juugo." Sasuke panted as he bucked into the man's mouth. Juugo felt his cock twitch at the smaller man's enthusiasm and quickly decided the other was stretched enough.

He felt the signalling stiffening of Sasuke's body and quickly pulled his mouth off of the throbbing member and grabbed the base. The Uchiha cried out in dismay and his head ripped up from the pillow to look up at the other with a half glare. Juugo smiled as he crawled up the body, letting a feral expression etch the features of his face and his tongue to drag along the smooth ivory skin. When hoovering over the thin man he pressed his lips against Sasuke's and rejoiceed as the eager man happily lapped at his mouth, at his own taste. While occupying the man's mouth Juugo brought Sasuke's legs up to wrap around his waist, once he had that done he hastily lubed up his own cock.

Pressing it to the pale man's entrance he paused before sliding in only about an inch or two and froze as Sasuke's back stiffened and the muscles clamped down. Smirking Juugo leaned over and bite down on the Uchiha's almost fragile looking neck, at the spot just below the ear and sucked softly. Instantly Sasuke's body went limp and he sighed. Juugo took that moment to shove in the rest of the way. Through searing pain Sasuke's eyes shot open and his back arched moderately as Juugo's cock rubbed against his sweet spot.

Juugo's body covered his own like a giant living blanket, heat coursed through his body, he felt an over welling sense of comfort and purpose with his arms wrapped around this man and legs pulling Juugo deeper inside. The Uchiha could barely keep himself in the world of the living as Juugo pounded into him and panted in his ear causing hot breathe to swirl across his skin. His vision swam as his heart hammered in his chest.

Juugo groaned as his head came back, he looked deep into Sasuke hazed eyes and whispered in a breathy voice, "You. are. mine." Sasuke's eyes rolled to the back of his head as Juugo slowed the pace and pressed his lips to his own. Getting as close to one could to unconsious consiouness Sasuke moaned and let his nails rip down the broad back.

That heavy voice came back to his ears as Juugo pressed his forehead to his own and shuddered as he lifted Sasuke up a little more and pounded in deeper, "I wont let anyone else touch you." Sasuke's heavy eyes parted open slightly and he gazed at Juugo's passive agressive face that twisted slightly into pleasure each time he thrust in.

He may not know this man, he may have just meant him, but he felt the exact same way toward him. There was something that just connected them and there wasn't going to be any amount of ignoring and shunning the man that would make the bond go away, even the normally uncaring stoic Uchiha knew that. He nodded slowly.

His lips parted while he arched up, "iJuugo/i." he moaned loudly as the man's fingers wrapped around his member and started to pump him. He watched, captivated by the emotions that flickered across Juugo's face, his nails dug down his lover's back as he cried out. Cumming all over the other's abdomen he shouted Juugo's name as his legs tightened around him and brought them closer for a sloppy kiss.

Not able to hold out anymore, Juugo came with a violent thrust as his tongue dove into Sasuke's mouth to contain his moan. A minute passed as the lovers stayed hooked together, lips locking and unlocking as their tongues danced in a sensual dance. Juugo was the first to pull back to take a deep breathe, Sasuke's legs slid down and fell casually to the small bed below as Juugo pulled out. Sighing contently Juugo rolled over and heaved Sasuke with him By the time he finally rolled onto his back Sasuke was more then halfway sprawled across him, legs hooked together.

Humming softly against the broad chest Sasuke shifted until he was completely comfortable, half on the giant man and half on the twin sized mattress with his arm wrapped underneath the man and the other over the broad chest.

--

Waking in the morning Sasuke groaned and tried to bury his face in the warm slab of meat next to him, the afternoon rays of sunlight beamed into the room and seemed to try and pry into Sasuke's vision. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at the sleeping face of his lover and smiled softly as one arm came up sluggishly, his fingers traced the man's jaw and parts of his face before he leaned forward and lay his lips gently against the mark he made on Juugo's neck the night before.

He moved up instead of down until his lips were pressing against the corner of the orange haired man's lips. "Juugo." He pressed his face to the man's neck and shook his head and heard a soft groan. "Wake up." He moved up his face hovered over the others. "Do you have any ideal what time it is? I don't know about you but I certa-"

For about the millionth time in the last 24 hours Sasuke's sentence was cut off as Juugo sat up and glared softly at the smirking Uchiha, "I'm. up." he drawled lazily. Sasuke jumped up from his spot a little sad at the loss of such warmth.

"Good...now before we can go out and do anything today...we should take a shower. Mind telling me where that is?" He looked back and quarked an eyebrow before smirking at the man.

--/--/--

:shrugs: I don't know how much I like this one-shot but I love the pairing Hope you all enjoyed?


End file.
